Forum:Tabber broken
OK recently this has come up repeatedly so thought I should bring it up here; but for the record the previous discussions on it - Talk:Lord English#Broken "tabber" script, User talk:The Light6#Tabber, and another user attempted to fix what they thought was the problem, unsuccessfully. Now I don't experience this glitch myself but with at least 3 different users complaining about it I think it needs to be looked at, because who knows how many viewers are experiencing it without saying anything. Unfortunately I have no knowledge of javascript so if anyone has an idea, please say so; also the tabber coding can be viewed here: MediaWiki:Wikia.css (Also in case this problem is connected OS + browser, my unaffected combination is Windows 7 + Firefox.) - The Light6 (talk) 02:54, October 1, 2012 (UTC) : started to chat with at 24:19 :Make that four, and it will probably keep on growing. Whatever this is, it already spread to the and pages, so there might be a connection there in some strange way. I'm no expert in coding, but whatever help I can offer, I will do so gladly. ( '-' )j (<-=-=- Thumbs-up emoticon. Also, I'm so sorry for the Chumhandle, but I couldn't resist! XD ) : stopped chatting with at 24:31 ::Thanks, you just helped me make a break-through in this problem, as detailed below. - The Light6 (talk) 13:39, October 1, 2012 (UTC) ::: started to chat with at 22:10 :::Wow, coolio! Glad I could help, and thanks for listening! I'd also hope for a solution to provide itself soon, but I'm a Light player, so best of luck instead! ( ^_^ ) ::: stopped chatting with at 10:15 Well I think I just had a break-through. 1) I just was looking over the tabber coding and noticed it mentioned monobook but not oasis. So while I decided to look at the effected pages in Oasis, and suddenly the glitch was effecting me too. The problem it seems is in Oasis or how it is interacting with the tabber coding. 2) I noticed that out of the reported pages having the glitch ( , , , Per Ankh's user page) all were using the Title template (the Staff template uses the title template), so I had a look at some more pages using the title template and tabber in Oasis, Pumpkin and Jimcloud's user page, they were also effected by the glitch. No other pages seem to be effect as far as I can see. That means that the title template is also involved. - The Light6 (talk) 13:39, October 1, 2012 (UTC) :I would be inclined to say that whatever the problem is, it may be fixable by messing with the css/js (probably css, looking at it) for Oasis.* Not that I would have the first clue on how to do so. Unfortunately, I don't know how the tabber coding on this wiki works; I barely understand the actual functioning of tabber coding on other wikis I use it on, but the MSPA Wiki code for it is different, so I have even less knowledge to work with. If we were desperate, we could try using that other code (I may be able to test it on another wiki), but that would be the mother of all pains in the arse, as we'd then have to reconfigure the markup for every single use of tabs on the wiki >.< :I could try asking our coding guy on FFWiki but I dunno if that's a good idea... ::So now the code is also malfunctioning independent of the skin in use. I think we might have no choice but to go the route of switching our tabber coding or asking the coding guy, however I'll look around and see if anyone I know might be able to help. ::Just looking at the pages the tabber script is located at Wikia.css, however as far as I am reading, that is supposed to be for scripts that effect the Oasis skin. Scripts that are supposed to function regardless of skin are supposed to be at , I think. I mentioned way earlier on the page how the script references monobook, I am guessing it is a line of code that makes the script run as though it is both Wikia.css and without having it on Common.css. ::That just sounds like an unneeded redundancy, perhaps that is the problem, that we are trying to use it on two skins but running it from a single skin's .css? If so could it be fixed by removing the coding trying to do that and moving the entire code to the Common.css? And even if it doesn't fix it would it be good practice/coding to do so anyhow? - The Light6 (talk) 15:50, December 16, 2012 (UTC) :Not sure if this has been noticed but Snowman has been malfunctiong as well. } 22:44, December 16, 2012 (UTC) ::It is listed at the top of the topic as not working, we already know all effected pages are ones using the Title template, and that is a fairly small list of pages. - The Light6 (talk) 23:12, December 16, 2012 (UTC) ---- OK because most of this discuss has become outdated I am archiving it and starting a new discussion: Forum:Fixing the broken tabber - The Light6 (talk) 05:13, December 18, 2012 (UTC)